All Seeing, All Knowing
by Mysterious Mr M
Summary: He saw, he watched, he knew. But when he couldn't see, couldn't know, couldn't watch. He followed as best as possible, and plotted.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **I own nothing. Except the character. This was going to be it's own original thing that was a part of a series I plan to do, but I incidentally made a Gravity Falls AU based on it, and this-along with a few chapters or so-is the result of it.**

* * *

In a vast white void, life was absent. No sound, no wind, no nothing. Two lone entities called this stark place home, one of which was floating aimlessly in no true direction.

This entity was a red seven pointed star with a lone black eye that held a white iris and pupil. Two thin black stick like legs protruded from the two bottom points, while two similar arms protruded from the points just above them. The entity was watching, contemplating, thinking.

Plotting.

* * *

The past, present and future, all with infinite variation and infinite twist, turns and possibilities. Hitler died in prison, George Washington was a terrible general, the English Government was democratic from the start. America was never founded, the tombs of the pharaoh's of Egypt were never discovered, man was the servant to their simian counterparts. So many ways three simple points in time could go. So many ways these ways could be twisted, spun, changed, altered or even erased. So many events these ways lead to, many being foretold in the past as a warning of the future for the present. So many names for these foretelling's: tales, fables, myths, legends, prophecies.

* * *

So many worlds for these things to unravel in. So many variations of these worlds, all for more of these prophecies to be foretold. Yet he already knew what they tell, what leads up to them, what happens when they happen, and how they end. Including all variations of these things he knew. He saw what they foretold, knew what they were preceded by, witnessed what they caused, and knew how they were wrapped up in a neat little bow called "The End". He knew and saw all foretelling's and all connected to them. Yet, he wasn't interested in many, just a certain three.

* * *

His sister's rise to power, her destruction, and his rise. All hinging on his decision at a certain time, at a certain place, at a certain moment. Yet the endings and precedents to these were hazy, blurry at best. He couldn't see why, how, or who; and this fascinated him. He had to know; but all he knew was that it started after a boy entered a strange community. One that's not as it seemed.

He made it his goal to learn, understand, and triumph over this blurry haze that plagued his all seeing eye, and all knowing mind. He wouldn't stop, wouldn't rest, wouldn't not care, until this mystery was solved. Or his name wasn't Crimson.

 _ **Crimson Prophet.**_

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hello everyone, it's me once again. Here with a semi-new story. Why is this a semi-story and not a full fledged new story? Because this prompt is not entirely one made for this story specifically. It's an exert from a part of a series I plan to do, and felt that it would fit in with this story. As I said in the 1st A/N: I incidentally I made a Gravity Falls AU based on this, as well as somewhat everything related to what's in my series. If you want to know more of either my series or the AU, please PM me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**  
 **The second chapter of All Seeing, All Knowing is here.**  
 **I own nothing but Crimson, his sister, and his wheel.**  
 **On with the story!**

* * *

He had to know, he had to see, he had to learn why this boy and his summer at the town west of weird eluded his eye and knowledge. Hovering above a pair of sleeping babies in a crib, was Crimson; eyeing the boy with interest. The only sounds were of the crickets and the soft breathing of the babies. Unlike the isosceles iconoclast Bill, Crimson didn't need the mindscape to influence the humans to do his bidding, or attempt to affect the physical plane. He couldn't truly leave the stark space of limbo, but he could spread his consciousness and project himself as an illusion. An elementary skill compared to his sister's illusions, but still useful all the same.

* * *

He could see the girl-Mabel her name was-but the boy, as well as his name eluded him. The prophecies weren't clear, all he could see were their climaxes. His sister gaining access to the Spirit World, secondly her destruction, and lastly his rise. He had to know why he couldn't see or know more; he was the Spirit of Prophecy for Omni's sake, he shouldn't be blocked from knowing prophecies!

* * *

Extending his hands to pick up the boy, he levitated him into the air as his arms and legs morphed into a circle connecting his points, and six arms spawned from the points on his left and right. Cradling the baby, the index finger of one of his arms sharpened to a point, and connected with the child's chest. Tracing his symbol onto the child's person without waking him was easy, coloring it with the right colors was even easier. For the humans, getting rid of it would be anything but easy. Maybe this would at least allow him to see where the boy goes and what he does. It may not be like the usual ways he watched people involved in prophecies, but it was better than nothing.

* * *

He set him down, wrapped him back up in his little blanket, and was about to leave before noticing something. A birthmark in the shape of the big dipper. Interest and curiosity peaked more, he soundlessly dispelled his illusion.

The next morning, Mr. and Mrs. Pines were calling the doctors to schedule an appointment about the strange red and black mark on their son's chest. As well as pondering the meaning of a piece of paper with the very same symbol-not colored-surrounded by a wheel of sorts filled with symbols; six of them to be specific.

 **A five pointed flower.**

 **The Yin-Yang Symbol.**

 **A stick figure.**

 **An eye.**

 **A key.**

 **And the Big Dipper.**

* * *

 **A/N**

 **The second chapter of All Seeing, All Knowing. This expands a bit more on who and what Crimson is, who he's obsessing over and why. There's some allusion to his sister and her abilities, as well as three prophecies that are going to take place during the summer of 2012 at Gravity Falls.**

 **I'm not following any specific schedule, I update what I get inspiration for, plan it out, and type it.**

 **I've decided to call this the "Different Prophecy AU". Where Dipper has been marked by the spirit of prophecy Crimson Prophet at a young age, and is roped into the fulfillment of one of three prophecies. Bill is still around, but he comes at a later time, literally. In short this is a dimension where the "Weirdmageddon Prophecy" does not happen, and is replaced by three different interconnected prophecies.**

 **Please read, review, and if you want to, follow and favorite.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**  
 **The third chapter is here, and we meet/learn who three of the symbols represent.**

* * *

 **(Dipper; 3rd Person)**

Ever since he could remember, he had this strange mark on his body-more specifically my chest; even stranger than the birthmark shaped like the Big Dipper that was on his forehead. It was a red seven pointed star with a black eye that had a red slit pupil in it's center. A black circle connecting its points, and six arms on protruding from it's three left and right points. Surrounding it was a wheel of sorts that held six slots, which housed six symbols. The Yin-Yang, an eye, a key, a stick figure, a five pedaled flower, and the Big Dipper.

* * *

 **(Dipper; 1st Person)**

No doctor could make heads or tails of it, no scholar could decipher the meaning of the symbol, no one knew anything. Everyone at school made fun of me, pointed, laughed, and called me names. Sure my sister was there, but she couldn't be around all the time, I had at least two classes without her. But in those classes I made some friends.

The first was a boy at least a year or two older than me. He had brown hair styled in a spiky fashion (think of the hairstyle of Megaman from the Archie Comics), light blue eyes, peach colored skin, but one eye was lighter than the other and had a glassy look to it. He wore a black sleeveless undershirt, blue grey baggy jeans, and black and blue NIKE's. He had an eating disorder though, and sometimes-I think it's a trick of the light-his hair turns dark brown a different style, and some parts being bleached blonde. His skin would look darker-I'd say the same color as african americans-and his eyes would look light orange rather than light blue.

It's pretty strange, but before I forget; his name was James Tornado, and like me, he was a twin.

* * *

The second was a girl with peach skin, black and pink hair, green eyes, and a burn on her left cheek shaped like a keyhole. She wore a black top, with a pink sleeveless leather jacket, light green jeans, and black and pink NIKE's. Like with James, she was at least a year or two older than me. Her name was Lily Nova, and she was a genius when it came to stealth and espionage. She had an foster father, but he was at his job-what that was I have no idea, even now.

* * *

The third and last of my friends was a boy who looked almost exactly like James, save for his black and green hair, red eyes, and scars forming a stick figure on his right cheek. He wore the same clothing as James, with the exception of his jeans-which were forest green-and his shoes having green instead of blue. This was Tom Tornado, James twin older brother. He was the one that was always making hair brained schemes to pass the time. Most of which were ways to prank James, and/or close down school for the day.

* * *

I met these three in second grade, and other than Mabel, they've been the closest people to me in my life. Sure they have their flaws, but who doesn't. When mom and dad said that Mabel and I would be heading to Gravity Falls, Oregon to spend the summer with our Great Uncle Stan. I wasn't all that happy, due to the fact that A) I would be leaving my friends, and B) None of us would be able to say goodbye to one another, due to them heading off to someplace as well. So on the drive to the town in the middle of scenic nowhere, it was no surprise that I just stared out the window.

It didn't help that I always felt like I was being watched. No matter where I went, I always felt like someone was watching me, studying me, trying and failing to understand me, even though there wasn't much to me at all. I could never shake this feeling, according to mom and dad, even as a baby I looked around to see who was watching me. But nothing was ever there most of the time. Mabel always said that I was paranoid, but somehow I know it's more than simple paranoia.


End file.
